


i think you would beat the moon in a pretty contest.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, blurry is soft for josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: in which blurry is soft for josh, josh is a blushing mess and tyler is too sleepy to witness it.





	i think you would beat the moon in a pretty contest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americananirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/gifts).



when josh had first mentioned travelling to los angeles for two whole weeks, to both visit some of his hometown friends who had moved away and to attend a wedding over there, it was safe to say that neither blurry nor tyler were impressed with the idea. a wedding meant having a plus one, and having a plus one in a poly relationship wasn't the easiest of situations; it meant either leaving behind tyler, leaving behind blur, or taking one of his sisters in place instead.

so of course, josh leaned towards option c to avoid abandoning just one of his lovers.

and of course, it wasn't that the two of them didn't want to be left behind back in columbus. what it was, was that neither of them had wanted to even contemplate the idea of spending a total of fourteen whole days without josh in their reaching distance.

that sounded like utter hell to blurry, and he was the one who usually handled separation the best out of three of them given that he was away the most.

he couldn't even begin to imagine how tyler would cope.

but, following an uncountable amount of affectionate kisses littered across every inch of his scrunched up face and a million and one murmured reassurances against his skin as they lay in bed late at night with tyler snoring away peacefully between them, blurry had finally given in to the idea of josh taking his break no matter how much hesitance he had originally held.

he had supposed that maybe getting some quality alone time with his angel would be good for the two of them, and tyler had no choice other than to agree. even if it was done so with one of those heart-meltingly adorable pouts tugging at his plump lips and a childlike stomp of his foot as he curled into blurry's side for comfort.

and admittedly, it hadn't been half as bad as blurry had been anticipating.

not for the first week, at least. 

blurry and tyler had made the most of their time together minus their other third; tyler dragging blurry along on the shopping dates that josh always complained about whenever it was his turn to accompany the youngest of the three, the two of them cuddling in bed late at night and watching tyler's favourite sickeningly sweet romance movies that they weren't able to watch when josh was around as he despised them so dearly, and spending countless hours wrapped up in each other beneath the sheets with the sole purpose of focusing on each other for once; tyler being sure to always text josh a picture or two of them curled up together in the aftermath, or smugly displaying the fresh marks blooming across his skin.

the final couple of days, however, had been when tyler had lost his patience for waiting for their other lover to return home; spending the majority of his free time complaining about how bored he was whenever blur was too busy to occupy him, and whining that he missed the smell of josh or the sound of his voice or the taste of honey on his lips.

honestly? blurry missed him too. _a lot._

and by the time friday, the day of josh's return, arrived, blur was beginning to dramatically ponder whether he could even remember what josh looked like.

it was damn pathetic. 

long fingers running through soft tufts of tyler's freshly washed hair lazily as he slept beside him on the couch, delicate chest rising and falling with every exhale of breath, blurry sighed and tapped his phone to check the time for what felt like the hundredth time in the past half an hour. 

josh's flight should've landed little over an hour prior, yet there was still no sign of their favourite blue-haired boy.

not that he was worried. just frustrated as it felt like each individual second was dragging just to taunt him for a long as physically possible. 

as if he hadn't suffered enough already.

blurry slowly untangled himself from tyler, despite the barely audible, half-asleep whine that slipped from his lips at the loss of warmth and contact, and stood from the couch with a stretch. 

he began to make his way across the hall and into the kitchen tiredly, only to freeze in his steps at the sound of the front door unlocking behind him; head snapping round in a heartbeat expectantly as the door pushed open.

god, _finally._

there josh stood in the doorway, suitcase by his side and one hand brushing through his wind-swept hair in a useless attempt to tame it; sleep-lidded eyes instantly lighting up at the sight of blurry and his grin of perfectly white teeth that seemed to beam brighter than sunshine making an appearance.

gaze pinned to josh and running along every feature of his pretty face, blurry damn near froze, mouth gaping wordlessly as though every fathomable thought had dissolved on his tongue as his ruby-tinted eyes widened almost comically without a care for the lingering silence between them.

"..b?" josh asked hesitantly, curiosity at the slightly odd reaction painted obviously across his face though his smile still lingered.

" _fuck._ "

 _fuck,_ indeed.

fuck was perhaps the most appropriate reaction to finally seeing josh's face again after two damn weeks.

fourteen whole days of conjuring up vivid hallucinations of the blue-haired boy in his mind in a weak attempt to remember every single minuscule detail about him before they began to fade, right from the barely noticeable crook of his nose to each and every near-translucent freckle that dotted his skin like a constellation of stars.

no pitiful and pathetic vision evoked in his mind could live up to the real thing, though.

"fuck?" josh laughed quizzically, with a bite of his flushed lips. "gotta say, that's not the kind of welcome home i was expecting. do i not get a hug? a kiss? a 'missed you'?"

"s'just.. _fuck,_ " blurry stumbled, voice low and with a hint of a crack on the cursed repetition.

closing the gap between them in three short paces, blurry clutched either side of josh's face in his contrastingly warm hands and tugged him up into a heated kiss in lieu of a comprehensible response; teeth clacking, josh's arms snaking around his waist like routine and his tongue swiping across the younger's bottom lip in search of that sweet honey taste that both he and tyler had profoundly missed.

pulling back languidly with series of tenderly slow pecks yet keeping their chests pressed against each other, blurry hummed against josh's lips, "jus' forgot how damn beautiful y'are, sugar. so, _so_ gorgeous. _god damn."_

"what did i do to deserve ya?"

 _"stop.."_ josh protested, a rosy blush not caused by the cool air of the night decorating his sweet cheeks, and nuzzled his face into the crook of the older man's neck bashfully.

"look a'me, sweet thing," blurry demanded as he tilted josh's gaze back up, though his tone was soft and sweet and low in the way that josh just wanted to drown in it. "wanna see y'pretty lil' face. no hidin'."

another gaze over the blue-haired boy's face confirmed blurry's consideration that he was in fact one of the luckiest people in the godforsaken world.

hands moving lazily, blurry traced along the lines of josh's face with a soft hum of admiration, thumbs trailing along the tiny creases of his eyes, across his cheekbones, down his jawline and finally across his parted and still slicked lips; josh catching the digit between his teeth and biting down playfully.

"y'perfect, kitten," blurry affirmed once more, tone laced with evident lust and undying adoration, before pecking the tip of josh's nose sweetly. "but don'ya get tellin' ty 'm bein' all soft with ya. i'll never hear th'end of it."

"promise," josh grinned, looping the older brunette into another eager kiss and hitching his legs up around blurry's waist tightly.

yeah.

blurry was _definitely_ the luckiest fucker in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> @americananirvana  
> thank you for the prompt, and i hope this lives up to your expectations and is somewhat similar to what you imagined!
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to send me more, and thankyou to anyone who reads/comments/kudos!


End file.
